onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 760: Doflamingo's First World Problems
I have to say this chapter was a lot briefer and more unsatisfying than I expected. Here are my thoughts. So, Fujitora leaves the one person who can actually fight on par with him and goes to have a Yahtzee party with Usopp and co, who just hit the jackpot in that their pursuers' common sense and long-term memory prevailed over their fear. Well, there's always a first time for everything. After this chapter, I think Fujitora is now my ''least ''favorite admiral, because I literally understood nothing that he said. What does he intend to do with Usopp and co? How does he plan on keeping the peace in Dressrosa? Will the mob protect Usopp and co? And if they do, what will Fuji do, since he hates hurting innocents? Questions galore. If Fujitora kept fighting Sabo until the end of the arc, things would be much more smooth. Speaking of Sabo, I liked how Koala scolded him for taking on Fuji. The scolding dynamic has been used time and time again in One Piece, but it's still fun to watch. But the bigger question that lies ahead is, what will Sabo do now? That rude Fuji left him out of his Yahtzee party. Finally, we get to the part we care about. Everyone who complained last week about Doflamingo being too weak just got their traps shut, as we get a chaotic slashfest where blows were traded every panel until Luffy and Law end up lying on the ground, and-wait, there's only a few pages left? What? I was expecting a bit more reading material after page 12. So, in the last two pages of this incredibly short chapter, we learn more about what Doflamingo's true intentions are! I must say, this threw me for a loop quite a bit, because I was expecting ''Doflamingo ''to be the one who rejected his World Noble status, but as it turns out, he was all for livin the vida rico. It turned out to be his dad who was against it, but it was funny that it was Doffy's fault for getting kicked out, not his dad's. I have to say, kid Doffy has a hilarious face, made even funnier by the fact that he was talking about buying slaves and shooting people. And I must say, I thought Doflamingo was a ****************** before, but this adds a whole new level to it. Don't worry Doffy, ''everybody ''in One Piece who had a truly tragic past is weeping right now for all the atrocious sufferings you went through hur hur hur!!! Will we finally see Corazon within ten chapters? Will Issho win his game of Yahtzee? Will we see the battles of Zoro, Franky, Kyros, Robin & Barty, and the Colosseum combatants wrap up? Will Cavendish and Sabo do anything? Will Rebecca cry in the sunflowers for the rest of the arc? Will the SMILE Factory get destroyed before Chapter 800? Will we ever see the Sunny crew again? Will Naruto ever end? Will the students manage to kill Korosensei? Will- *DP pulls me away with a cane* What were your thoughts on this chapter? Category:Blog posts